Sang Bayangan Api
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Hashirama adalah cahaya; sementara Tobirama, sang adik tidak lebih dari kegelapannya. Tak seorangpun pernah memandangnya, selain Mito Uzumaki. Tapi pada akhirnya, sang kakak tetaplah segala-galanya. —TobiMito. Full Warning didalam. Re-upload dan edited.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Diantara Tekad Api dan Kegelapan Pekat**

Soaring Crow Present

A Naruto Fic

Cast: Tobirama Senju

Side Casts: Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki

Pair: TobiMito dan HashiMito

**WARNING: **Indikasi Seks yang minimum, Tema gelap dan dewasa. Panggilan yang dipersingkat seperti Hashi dan Tobi akan digunakan. Jadi apabila ada kata tertulis Tobi, itu sepenuhnya adalah singkatan dari Tobirama.

-o0o-

Terkadang dibutuhkan pilihan keras bagi seorang Senju untuk menentukan jalan ninjanya. Hashirama, memilih pilihan penuh akan kebijakan: membangun satu desa dimana seluruh penduduknya memiliki 'Tekad Api' yang takkan pernah padam. Ketika Tobirama, adiknya, bertanya padanya, Hashi hanya menjawab: untuk mencapai satu tujuan mulia, tekad yang kuat dan jalan ninja yang pasti sangat dibutuhkan. Tekad Api, kata Hashi, adalah semangat Konoha yang tak pernah padam pada setiap insan untuk tetap berjalan lurus pada jalan ninjanya, dan meraih impian mereka.

Tobirama bukanlah pemuda yang memiliki keyakinan sekental Hashi, kakaknya. Lebih kurangnya Tobi hanya melihat Hashirama sebagai panutan yang menjadi landasan dan pondasi bagi dirinya untuk selalu berada di jalan ninjanya.

Kasus ini kembali terulang pada pembentukan segel elemen utama mereka berdua. Hashi yang memiliki pandangan dan ideal yang pasti, berhasil menguasai elemen air dan tanah ke tingkat maksimal. Alhasil, elemen khusus terlahir untuk pertama kalinya dari dua perpaduan elemen alam tersebut. Elemen pohon, atau elemen kayu yang lebih dikenal sekarang ini. Kekuatan inilah yang membangun Konoha menjadi seperti sekarang yang pahlawan kita, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pijak saat ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Tobi?

Dia tidak memiliki pandangan ke depan. Ideal? Ideal adalah sebuah kata yang sungguh asing bagi dirinya. Dia bukanlah Hashi. Dia bukan seseorang yang menggagaskan Tekad Api; dia sendiripun saat ini masih bingung mengenai ideal sang kakak tersebut. Bagi dirinya yang hanya dipandang—dan tak lebih sebagai 'Bayangan sang Kakak,' apa yang dimilikinya? Tobirama 'pun tak habis pikir. Dia tidak punya tujuan lain, selain membuat kakaknya menjadi pria yang terpandang oleh para shinobi diseluruh dunia.

Ambil sisi positifnya, Senju bersaudara berhasil membuat seluruh shinobi di seluruh pelosok dunia gemetar dan menahan napas ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Yaah, bukan 'berdua,' tapi hanya seorang; Hashirama. Lalu Tobi punya apa? Dia juga hanya mampu menguasai elemen air dan sedikit taijutsu dan genjutsu yang sedikit diatas rata-rata.

Hashi adalah Cahaya; Tobi hanyalah bayangannya—Kegelapan. Karena itu teknik genjutsu Kokuangyo sangat dikuasainya. Sudah tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak lawannya yang tewas oleh jurusnya tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja… Kegelapan takkan pernah dilirik apabila dunia ini bersimbah akan cahaya terang. Tepat seperti cahaya yang dibawa oleh Hashi.

Air bersifat mengalir. Begitupula dengan Tobirama. Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi lebih baik, atau lebih kuat dari kakaknya; tidak sama sekali, walau bahkan hanya secuil dan seujung jari. Kakaknya adalah segalanya. Tobi hidup demi kakaknya, dan Tobi juga mati demi kakaknya.

Tobirama merasakan ketenangan batin hanya ketika ia berdiam diri di tepi laut Uzushiogakure—desa pasang berputar. Uzoshio adalah sekutu yang sudah menjadi seperti saudara sendiri bagi Senju.

Senju dan Uzumaki. Mengganggu kedamaian Uzumaki, berarti kau harus bersiap berurusan dengan Senju—yang mana orang-orang berpikiran sehat tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Kadang-kadang juga ia merasa diberkahi langit dengan kemampuan penguasaan airnya. Suikagami—jurus cermin air adalah ciptaan Tobi. Dan pada saat inilah ia merasa hidupnya menjadi sedikit memiliki warna. Suara angin yang berhembus di padang rumput dapat terdengar oleh kedua telinganya, wangi bunga bulan tercium oleh kedua lubang hidungnya, dan lidahnya terasa manis oleh madu sang ratu lebah.

Hanya dengan menatap Mito. Mito Uzumaki yang terukir pada cermin airnya.

Ya. Dia tidak berani menemui Mito empat mata. Dia hanya pecundang yang bernyali kecil. Merasa dapat memiliki namun sekali lagi dia membuktikan dirinya sebagai bayangan yang paling setia. Hahaha. Tobi sangat jarang—hampir tidak pernah malahan menunjukkan senyum dan tawanya di muka umum. Tobirama tertawa dengan ti'is, mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Dia hidup demi kakaknya; dia mati demi sang kakak pula. Ketika dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan sang kakak. Hampir seluruh orang—dalam hening tahu jawabannya.

Hashirama menikahi Mito tidak lama setelah perjumpaan mereka bertiga. Apakah Tobi telat sehingga didahului oleh Hashi? Atau apakah ada larangan padanya? Tidak. Keduanya salah. Melainkan Tobi mempersilahkan Hashi lewat, dan setelahnya dia pergi kebalik tepian lorong rumah, dan melihat sang kakak dari jauh dengan senyum tipis dan mata berair. Karena bagaimanapun juga kegelapan akan semakin melebar dengan semakin dekatnya cahaya. Bukan begitu…? Ya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu momen itu dengan kegelapan sedikitpun.

Suikagami no jutsu; Mito berdiri dihadapannya. Tobirama berjalan kearah replika air tersebut dan menyentuh pipi Mito. Zrash. Tubuh buatan itu mencair tak ubah bedanya dengan air biasa.

Tobi tak pernah menangis; tak pernah dimuka orang.

Apakah takdir memang sekejam ini; apakah takdir pilih kasih?

Kalau memang hidup ini hanya untuk mengabdi pada sang kakak… Lalu mana bagiannya? Mana bagian untuk Tobirama sang Kegelapan—sang Bayangan Hashirama?

Mito Uzumaki, berpakaian kimono lengkap klan Uzumaki sebagai wadah pertama Kurama sang Kyuubi, tidak lupa dengan hiasan dan riasan pada kepala dan rambutnya menghampiri pria berambut abu-abu yang berada di kamarnya. Ia melepas ikatan pada pinggang dan pelapis tubuh bagian dalamnya. Ia mengarahkan kedua lengannya ke depan, dan merangkul leher sang Bayangan dengan erat dan penuh perasaan. Ia berbisik lembut ke telinga pria yang tengah terduduk itu.

"… Tidak semua manusia dapat memikul beban seberat dirimu." Mito membimbing si adik berdiri menghadapnya. Ia mengarahkan satu jari mulus nan lentiknya pada dagu si pria. "Tatap aku, Tobirama-dono." Tobi melakukannya. "Apa yang membuat dirimu berpikir kalau kau hanyalah bayangan? Kenapa harus ada cahaya dan kegelapan, kalau dua cahaya lebih baik dari satu? Tapi, persetan dengan itu. Ini adalah jalan hidupmu; Tekad Api-mu. Apa yang dapat cahaya lakukan apabila tidak ada bayangan? Dia akan mati konyol, dibutakan oleh cahayanya sendiri. Tapi kau ada untuk selalu mendukungnya. Mulai dari sekarang juga, tolong selalu ada untuk dirinya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Aku mencintainya; aku takut kehilangan dirinya."

Tobi mengangguk pelan.

Apa yang kuharapkan? Pikiran muluk macam apa yang aku harapkan? Mengharapkannya beralih dari Hashi? Ini sebuah penghianatan terhadap sang pembawa Cahaya. Kegelapan yang membangkang tak berhak ada. Ia yakin apabila Cahaya tersebut adalah Hashi dia mampu bersinar dengan terang tanpa terganggu atau teralihkan sedikitpun bila Tobi tidak bersamanya.

"Tapi tidak dengan itu seorang manusia diukur." Tobirama tersadarkan dari lamunannya. "Kau dengar aku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir lebih rendah darinya? Dimataku, kau adalah Kegelapan yang bersinar terang, Tobirama-dono."

Si adik dari Senju bersaudara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rendah diri. Mito lantas kini membimbing tangan kanan Tobi ke arah perutnya dengan segel delapan sisi yang mengunci Kurama didalamnya. Mito menutup kedua matanya, merasakan dingin dan hangatnya telapak tangan Tobirama Senju. "… Apabila ini tidak ada… Aku berharap dapat kau bawa lari menuju kegelapan. Kegelapan yang pekat. Kegelapan terdalam dari seluruh cahaya dan harapan-harapan yang ada."

Tobi kembali merunduk mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng kecil, dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ada yang salah disini. Apabila dia menatap wajah sendu Mito Uzumaki dengan kedua matanya saat ini, ia seperti melihat ke kedalaman pusaran air yang tak berujung. Dibalik wajah itu, ia menemukan kegelapan sejati, tempat sempurna bagi dirinya untuk bernaung. Tapi dari sana juga dia melihat pusat putaran yang hanya menaruh hati pada satu titik. Jadi sudah tak ada tempat bagi dirinya. Tak ada lagi tempat bagi dirinya. Di kenyataan dan alam mimpi sekalipun.

Begitu Tobi tersadar, ia merasakan bibir Mito menimpa bibir miliknya dari depan dengan lembut. Kedua lengan ramping wanita tersebut mengikat tubuh dan punggung Tobirama dengan erat dan hangat, membuat tubuh mereka berdua menyatu. Tobi lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha meraih bahu sang jinchuuriki, hanya untuk merasakan bibirnya kini terlepas dari bibir lembut wanita di depannya. "… Kau tahu, Tobirama-dono, kegelapan adalah tempat yang nyaman. Kegelapan bukanlah tempat untuk lari; kegelapan adalah tempat untuk beristirahat. Dimana kau berada setelah mati selain kegelapan? Dimana kau temukan dirimu setelah tertidur? Kegelapan. Mimpi berawal dari kegelapan; alam bawah sadar yang gelap gulita dan penuh akan ilusi, sebelum tersinari oleh cahaya yang bernama realita. Aku bukan sedang melarikan diri—kumohon, Tobirama-dono. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku bahwa kegelapan bukanlah tempat untuk bersembunyi dan meringkuk; kegelapan adalah sebuah awal dari segalanya. Tempat beristirahat dari realita. Tempat persinggahan sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Kumohon, ijinkan aku bersamamu malam ini, Tobirama-dono."

Mito mengencangkan pagutan pada punggung Tobirama, dan membenamkan sisi wajahnya pada dada muskular si pria. Kini otot-otot kedua lengan Tobirama seperti bergerak sendiri, dan membalas pagutan itu dengan lebih erat. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah Mito, dan berbisik. "… Terima kasih, Mito. Terima kasih."

Tobi mendarat di atas kasurnya, dan Mito kini dapat tersenyum lepas dalam pagutan dada pria yang datang dari kedalaman kegelapan yang pekat itu. Memberikannya tempat beristirahat yang dingin namun hangat akan perasaan yang saling beradu dan saling menggesek untuk menimbulkan Api yang sanggup membakar semangat dirinya untuk tetap melihat Cahaya nun jauh kedepan.

Esok harinya, Hashirama tutup umur dalam usia 29 tahun. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, Tobirama menyusul sang kakak pada usia 28 tahun. Mito kini kehilangan Cahaya dan Kegelapan hidupnya. Yang dimilikinya kini hanyalah rengekan rubah berekor Sembilan di salam perutnya.

Apakah ada masa depan; apakah masih ada penunjuk jalan bagi dirinya?

Hashirama, dan Mito juga nantinya, meninggal dalam luka mendalam tanpa tahu betapa besar duka tertoreng di jiwa sang Kegelapan. Pada akhirnya, dan sampai akhir ajalnya, tak sedikitpun Tobi mengabaikan 'jalan ninja'-nya dan Tekad Api miliknya. Kakaknya adalah segala-galanya tanpa terkecuali. Begitupula dengan seorang wanita yang mau menerima dirinya tanpa pamrih, dan mau melebarkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut pelukan dingin dirinya.

Sampai mati, Tobirama terus berusaha meraih impiannya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah mengharumkan nama sang kakak ke seluruh antero negeri. Tekad Api dan jalan ninja. Ajaran sang kakak kini sudah merasuk ke dalam sumsum tulangnya. Tobirama mencintainya Mito. Hashirama mencintai Mito, sudah jelas. Namun, Tobi menyayangi dan menghormati kakaknya. Sungguh sebuah dilema yang memuakkan. Sampai akhir yang tak pernah Tobirama pahami hanyalah: permainan takdir. Tapi, walau begitu sampai akhirpun, ia berharap untuk memberikan yang terbaik kepada sang kakak dan istri.

"Kakak, Mito… Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin kalian hidup dalam realita yang berbalut cahaya ini sekali lagi."

Tobi mengerti betapa sakit diri Mito ketika ditinggal suaminya.

Tapi sayang. Sekali lagi takdir bermain-main dengan dirinya. Mungkin sampai akhir—walaupun gelar Hokage sudah disandangnya, ia tetap dan tak lebih hanya sebagai Kegelapan dari sang kakak. Dan Mito 'pun mau tak mau kini harus menerima kepergian sang Kegelapan untuk selama-lamanya.

Impiannya terwujud dengan Tekad Api yang sudah dibawa sang kakak. Namun Tobirama harus mau tak mau mati tanpa mampu memenuhi cita-citanya.

Edo Tensei…

|END|

A/N: Seperti biasa pesan, saran, masukan dan kritik sangat diharapkan. So RR n CC sebelum keluar oke? Apa yang kalian sampaikan sangat berharga untuk saya :)

Ja nee!

Crow, signed out.


End file.
